The end of John Watson
by misscumbercookiexx
Summary: John Watson gets a text from a man he believed dead and he realizes he cant live without Sherlock. (sorry I suck at summary's) Rated T for suicide and some strong language. Trigger warning! Suicide and mention of eating disorder.


*Disclaimer. I own none of the characters they are all the brilliant creation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss. Credit for the opening line goes to MadLori. Also credit to the stranger who helped me write this on omegle (If you see this say hi and I'll add you're name)*

John Watson. M.D. Consulting Detective. Still the only one in the world.

That's not quite true. -SH

Sherlock you died! You had a brain tumor! I sat with you as you took the pills and stop breathing! - JW

I didn't die, obviously. I was diagnosed with a brain tumor, but that turned out to be false. And a brilliant opportunity to get the enemies I had left out of their hiding places. I'm very sorry I had to do this to you... -SH

YOU TOOK PILLS. YOU STOPPED BREATHING! - JW

The pills contained a little known toxin that slows people's heartbeat for a little less than an hour. -SH

Sherlock this is too far. I never want to see you, talk to you or hear from you again. As far as I'm concerned you died that day! - JW

John, please. I need to see you. -SH You: No. YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU DIED! You made me watch you die, you let me grieve. I became an alcoholic and I developed an eating disorder. I even started smoking for fucks sake! Stop texting me or I'll block your number. - JW

Please. Nobody talks to me, /my own brother/ is ignoring me, pretending I'm not even there! I need someone, please. -SH

Why is Mycroft ignoring you? - JW

How whould I know? He's not going to tell me, is he? -SH

Ok. I'll meet you in 10 minutes at the cafe round the corner from baker street. This doesn't mean I want you back in my life though. - JW

Why are you ignoring Sherlock - JW

Excuse me? -MH

Why are you ignoring Sherlock. He told me your ignoring him and pretending he isn't there. - JW

John, I hope for your own sake that this is a very sick joke. -MH

What? - JW

Sherlock is dead, you were there when it happened. -MH

No. He's not. He's alive Mycroft. He text me. He said the diagnosis was false and he took a special toxin to slow his heart for an hour. It was all fake. I told him i never wanted to see him again and as far as i was concerned he died that day but he said he needed someone because you where ignoring him and pretending he wasn't there so I said I'd meet him in the cafe round the corner in 10 minutes. - JW

John, he's dead. He's never been here, and I would never have ignored him had he turned up at my place, you should know that. And besides, I saw his brain scans, he had a tumor, there was nothing false about that diagnosis. -MH

But...but he's texting me. I'm going to see him in 5 minutes. - JW

He can't be. -MH

Sherlock your not really there are you? - JW

What are you talking about? I'm texting you, of course I'm there. -SH

But Mycroft says he never saw you. He said he'd never ignore you if you turned you turned up at his house and he saw your brain scans you definitely had a tumor. You died. - JW

No, I didn't, I can't have. I'm here. -SH

Sherlock your dead. I don't even know how I'm talking to you. I'm probably not, I'm probably just going insane. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live without you. - JW

Don't be ridiculous, I'm not! Ask me anything you don't know, I'm convinced I'll know the answer. -SH

Stop it! Your dead! I know you are - JW

Mycroft help me. Sherlock keeps texting me and I know he's dead. He keeps saying he's still alive but I know he's not. Am I insane? Is that why this is happening? I can't do this anymore. I can't live without your brother. I loved him and now he's gone and I'm going insane. Goodbye Mycroft. Have a nice life and I hope you find someone who makes you feel the way your brother made me feel. Please say goodbye to Lestrade, Molly and the others. - JW (to Mycroft)

John, please, don't do anything stupid now. Maybe there's someone toying with you, this can't be as bad as it seems. Just go to that meeting, and I'll send some people to make sure you're alright. Please. -MH

Mycroft I'm sorry. Sherlock is gone and I will never be happy again. Goodbye. - JW

John walked into his room and retrieved a box from under his bed which contained photo's of him and Sherlock along with his gun. He walked into Sherlock's room and scattered the pictures all over the room and his bed. He sat on the bed, put the gun to his head and took his own life.

Mycroft's men found John 10 minutes later when they broke down the door of baker street. His funeral was well attended, John had more friends then he thought, even Mycroft went. He was buried next to Sherlock and a black gravestone was placed over his grave. That was the end of John Watson, Ex-army doctor, blogger and best friend of Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
